Brutal Rejection
by And Rumpleteazer
Summary: Misaki decides he doesn't want to put up with Usagi's constant harassment, but did he push it too far? Oh the drama! Rated T for further chapters :3 Please R&R. Enjoy! -Edited2-
1. Pent Up Emotions

**Brutal Rejection**

**A/N: **So, as my very first fic, I'm not too sure about how this will turn out! I'm hoping for this to be a MisakixUsagi fanfic with a little drama splashed in. R&R are very much welcome - I'll probably need them now more than ever! - Well, not much to say now... On with the story :)

**Edit - **touches up on grammar, added to some places and the introduction.

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own any of Junjou Romantica or the characters.

Chapter 1 – Pent up emotions

The door slammed. Misaki had returned from another tiring day at college and, to put it lightly, he was annoyed. He had never found going to uni particularly easy, what with him being a slight outcast due to his 'special' relationship with the Great Lord Usami Akihiko, but today it was just the icing on the cake. The gentle teen usually tried to ignore the not-too-sublte glances the other students gave him and brushed off Demon Kamijou's shouting to him just being a strict teacher but he simply couldn't shake off the feeling of uncertainty in his heart. His last lecture with Kamijou had left him feeling vey self-conscious. A very badly timed text from Usagi had caught the attention of the teacher who then (unfortunately because he still had mixed feelings for the writer) decided to humiliate Misaki further by attempting to read it out to the class. Snatching the beeping device away from the boys hand, Kamijou glared at the text on the screen and started to read it out loud, though due to its.. _inappropriate_.. contents, he ended up shoving the phone back in Misaki's lap while trying to hide the very obvious blush from creeping onto his face. An extremely embarrassed Misaki then had to put up with his classmates teasing and gossip for the rest of the day and, as he found out the hard way, people can be so cruel..

_'Why does that damn perverted man have to be so..so... perverted in everything he says to me!'_ The brunette angrily thought to himself as he dumped his bag and coat on the couch. Usagi had recently been very busy with his work and had therefore been 'out of Misaki' and planned to 'ravage' him (amongst other things) as soon as possible which now, thanks to Demon Kamijou's bad temper, most of the campus knew about.

Misaki let out a well earned sigh and looked around the room. It was a Friday evening and the clutter and mess of the week and slowly gathered up leaving the tired brunette with enough chores to do to keep his mind occupied. Thankfully Usagi-san was still swamped with his work and didn't notice his lover come home, leaving Misaki to get on with his cleaning in peace.

Gathering a bundle of clothes out from the washing machine and dropping them in a basket, Misaki headed outside onto the balcony to hang them up to dry. Placing the basket to one side, he reached up to unpeg the bed sheets that he had hung up in the morning (the teen often found himself washing the bedding, what with his sex life being so active). Once he had finished getting all the sheets down he then carried them back into the living room while peeking out from the side of the pile in his arms in an attempt to see where he was going. Misaki had just stepped back inside when suddenly-

"Wooah!"... **THUMP**. He had tripped over a miniature version of Suzuki that had been left on the floor.

Hearing the sudden noise, Usagi came rushing down the stairs. _'Misaki must have already come back then, I'm sure he'll be annoyed that I didn't welcome him home.. well, I'll make up for that.' _

"Misaki, are you ok?" The writer smirked to himself as he approached the source of the noise. _'oh... now this is something..'_

Lying covered in a pile of clean white bed sheets with his chocolate hair in a slight mess, was Misaki.

"Urhhh.. that hurt." He said, wincing as sat up, rubbing the back of his head. His face was slightly flushed and his green orbs were shinning with slight tears. The sheet was still half draped over his head and he lifted it up to gaze at his lover in front of him. All in all, it was one of the cutest sights Usagi had seen. It was as if his yaoi novels were being acted out in real life.

"Usagi-san, what are you staring at?" Misaki's doe eyes looked up innocently. It was all too much for the silver haired man; he knelt down facing his lover and cupped his cheek.

"You're so cute.."

_'Cute! How can he just call me cute like that? I'm not some little girl!' _Misaki was promptly cut off from his thoughts as his lips met those of the writer. Coming out of his initial shock, he immediately began struggling against the strong arms that were quickly making their way round his body, he turned his head away, breaking the heated kiss. "Baka Usagi! W..what are you doing all of a sudden!" Misaki bit out, his face now getting very red.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it, you looked so adorable all covered in sheets on the floor" the silver haired man chuckled. Still keeping a firm grip on the boy, Usagi grabbed his chin so they were face to face once more and whispered "and as you know, I'm all out of Misaki."

Misaki froze. That simple phase brought back the memories of his humiliation from earlier that day and his anger returned. He still hadn't had a chance to talk to Usagi and he was already having to put up with this harassment! But before he could say a word, his lips were claimed again. Still struggling against the older man Misaki found himself on his back with his lover looming over him, never once breaking the kiss.

"Mmmmh!" The teens muffled protests went unnoticed by Usagi, but eventually they had to stop to breathe. Rising up, he smirked at the sight of the very embarrassed and flustered boy beneath him. "Oh, but you enjoy it really, don't you? My little Misaki.."

"What! No, wait! Please! Usa-" Once again, Misaki was cut off by another passionate kiss. But this time it was followed by two large hands, one making its way up his shirt and the other heading for lower down. "Hmmmm!" Misaki was really not in the mood for this at the moment, and he was reluctant to admit that his body was reacting to the touches, but nothing he did seemed to have any effect. He desperately tried to stop the hands from roaming round his body and the tongue from entering his mouth.

_'Why can't he understand that I don't want this now!_' With his anger rising, Misaki managed to choke out "U..usagi-san stop it!" and gathered the strength to somehow push the older man off of him. After stumbling around with the bed sheets, Misaki silently averted his gaze from the author's and proceeded to straighten himself out.

"Aw, now Misaki don't be so un-cute. You know I can't help but want ravage you." Usagi huskily said, a smile spreading across his face. But that smile soon began to fade as he noticed his lovers unusual behavior. Right about now, he would normally be receiving an ear full of bashful remarks along with maybe a few light bashes, but as he gazed longer at the boy before him he saw this was not the case. Misaki stood there rigidly. His gentle hands clenched into tight fists, his normally smiling lips were pursed and his brown bangs covered his eyes. "Misaki?"

"...S-stop it already.." the words were barely audible but Usagi made them out. What could be wrong with his little Misaki? Had he really gone too far this time?

Trying to find out the cause of this strange behavior Usagi went over to the young boy and, placing a hand on the small shoulder, said "Misaki, whats wro-"

"I SAID STOP IT!"

Usagi was shocked. His hand had been slapped away and a he had been shouted at by Misaki. Shouted at! Obviously something was seriously upsetting his lover. Misaki would never normally raise his voice, only when he was extremely angry would the docile boy dare to turn up the volume. Keeping his distance this time, Usagi tried once more to get his lover to open up.

"Misaki, what's troubling you so much? You really didn't have to shout like that." At this the teen snapped his head up. His hair flew away from his eyes to reveal un-shed tears and an angry expression that had made its way onto the sweet boys face.

"You really want to know what's troubling me! It's..it's.." Misaki scrunched up his face, "It's you!" Said person froze. "Your constant harassment it suffocating me! And actually, If I didn't shout, y-you would take no notice of me! I'm always telling you to stop and stop but you never listen and I end up having to..to put up with your perverteness all the time!"

Usagi stared at the distressed teen in disbelief. "'Put up with'? It's not like I'm forcing you into something horrible, Misaki. It's just a way to express my love for you. I thought you had already grown out of this?" he sighed.

Misakis anger rose."You know I'm still uncomfortable about this.. about us! And today! Your stupid text caused me so much humiliation at uni, I..I hardly have any friends as it is! And now just about the whole campus avoids me because of you!"

Usagi had heard enough, "Misaki listen-"

But the teen carried on, determined to finally let his anger out " And I'm not some vulnerable household _pet _that you can just do w-whatever you want with, I practically an adult now! So..so stop calling me 'cute' and looking down on m-me all the time, it's _insulting_! And if you really want to express your love then you would respect my wishes.. but you don't! You just c-carry on and do whatever you please!" Misaki cried out accusingly. "I-I just want a _normal _relationship. One where I'm not constantly smothered! It's just too much... I..I..**hate it**-"

"Well if you really hate it so much then why don't you _just leave!_"

...

A heavy silence hung in the air and neither of the two men dared to break it, though with each passing second the unspoken words struck pain in their hearts and threatened to escape passed their lips.

This time it was Misaki's turn to be shocked. Had he heard right? No way would Usagi ever mention him leaving...right? Rarely was the silver haired man ever angry at him or shouted - it was only ever to warn the brunette or to talk reason into him. But this time was very different. He hesitated, but gradually raised his head to look as his lover's face, hoping desperately to find some hint of regret in his handsome features.

He saw none.

Misaki's eye widened as he stared at the man before him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had turned his head away from Misaki's gaze, not wanting to face his lover after the argument. But dispite all the young boy's searching, Misaki could find no hint of guilt, no sign that it was just a bluff, no emotion that would relieve him of the dread that was steadily growing.

"Um..U-Usagi-san? I..er..." Misaki trailed off quietly, not really knowing what to say. Of course he didn't want to leave, the thought had never once crossed his mind, but since he saw the seriousness in his lover's face, he had reconsidered the horrible idea.

Misaki's attention was caught when he noticed Usagi beginning to move. With he face set and not a word spoken between them, he stiffly walked past the shaken boy and turned to go back to his study. Misaki's glistening orbs watched his every step, running his eyes over Usagi's face again and again, pleading to find some kind of emotion. Just as the older man approached the door to his study, Misaki caught a glimpse of something in the stoic face, but it was not the regret he wished for. Deep in Usagi's lavender eyes, behind the tender love, was defeat.

_'What have I done?'_

The gentle teen continued to watch Usagi all the way until the door of the study was closed, preventing him from seeing any more of his beloved. It was only then that Misaki's knees gave way and he collapsed on the floor once again, eyes wide, replaying the conversation over in his troubled mind. He had taken all his stress and anger out on Usagi and, what's more, he had openly said that he hated his relationship with him.

_'How could I have been so selfish?'_

The teen let the newly formed tears flow freely down his small face as he clutched at the white bed sheets beneath him. It had never occurred to him just how much all his rejection towards Usagi's touches could mentally wear out the older man. The image of the tired and defeated expression on the authors face as he turned away burned its way deep into Misaki's mind, leaving a path of guilt in its wake. The more he thought about it, the more it came to dawn on him that he had finally crossed the line and pushed his lover over the edge. Misaki had never once freely accepted it when Usagi touched him and never returned the man's affection. He instead called him an idiot would tell him to stop. Now, finally, having bare the weight of constant, _brutal_, rejection, Usagi was giving up on him. Not being able to cope anymore with Misaki's negative reactions he had lost the will to fight.

_'Why didn't I realise how much I was hurting him?'_

Feeling shocked and hopeless, Misaki numbly picked himself up from amongst the sheets and trudged his way to the couch. Not having the energy to clean up the mess on the floor or the mess he had made of himself, he flopped down down onto the cushions and wearily shut his eyes. Exhausted, he fell into a troubled sleep, helplessly trying to bar out the depressing thoughts that plagued his worn out mind, but with no such luck. And so Misaki drifted off, dreading what tomorrow had to offer, and pleading in his heart that somehow it might all disappear along with the dark of the night.

_'I'm sorry...Usagi-san..'_

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I finished the first chapter! :3 To be honest, I had planned for this to be a one-shot since it is my first story but turns out it has a mind of its own! Sorry to end it with so little action but I thought it a good place to stop :) So, just to let you know, it will probably only be 3 chapters max.

Well, what do ya think? I'm just about happy with it but getting a good amount of tension going is harder than I thought! Whew, well.. I shan't keep you waiting long ;)

**~Below Average**


	2. This Is For the Best

**Brutal Rejection**

**A/N: **So I'm already uploading my second chapter! This is so exciting ^_^ It took me a little longer than I'd hoped to get this finished - I don't think I properly planned the story :s But here it is! Once again R&R or these stories won't get any better X And with that - Enjoy!

**Note:** I have just noticed that I mentioned that Usagi returned to his 'study' in the last chapter. For the purpose of keeping up the drama, please can you imagine that his study had a spare bed in it since it would be awkward if he had to go to another room and see Misaki again outside.. thankies :P

**Note note: **Grrrr! :T Sorry for the slow update - blame the school internet! It was down for the entire week so I was unable to do _anything! _But, now that I have arrived home for the weekend, all is good again ^.^

Disclaimer - I _want _to own Junjou Romantica and all the characters inside, but thankful I don't (it'd most likely turn out to be rubbish if I got my paws on it! :3)

* * *

Chapter 2 -This Is For the Best

A digital clock with the red, flashing numbers reading 11:14pm sat beside the silver haired man on the desk. The light from the ever changing numbers rested on the clutter of pages that were spread on the table, and a now cold cup of poorly made coffee sat on top of a tall pile of books in the corner. In the centre, surrounded by the paper and pens, was a half-closed laptop with the cold, electric glow of the screen being the only source of light in the room and the low hum of the fan filling the dense silence. Usagi sat before his desk and sighed as he put his head in his hands and lent on his work. There was no point in trying to carry on with his writing since his mind was already so occupied with the thoughts of a certain chocolate haired teen. His soft silver hair fell down through his large hands and his chest gently rose and fell with each heavy breath he took. Usagi thought back to the... argument... he had had with his beloved. He had been completely caught off guard at Misaki's accusations and, though he wouldn't want to mention it to the boy, some of those words had certainly hurt.

Usagi knew very well that Misaki was naturally shy and his bashfulness was often just an automatic reaction to cover up his embarrassment, but always having to face rejection could wear a person down. Yes, most of the time he was forcing himself upon the boy and Misaki was right in feeling suffocated, but it was also tough on Usagi. Though in his case he couldn't _possibly_ say it out loud. If he did it would only pressurize Misaki more and result in him having to do things he was uncomfortable with just to satisfy Usagi. What's more, the teen would then blame himself completely over the fact that the author was suffering.

_'Though actually, he's probably feeling that right now... I shouldn't have lost control like that.'_

No. The silver haired man shook his head and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes before standing up. He admitted that he had taken it too far by shouting at the poor boy, and he probably was taking pretty badly (it was the first time he had really raised his voice to Misaki) but he needed to confirm his deepest fear. What if Misaki as only with him because he was forcing it upon him? What if Misaki only felt pity for him because of Takahiro?

_'What if he doesn't actually love me?'_

Usagi shuddered at the thought. He had been putting off the questions for some time now, simply because he was afraid of the answer, but now the question was out in the open. He had given Misaki a choice: he could leave, or he could stay with him but have to push aside his embarrassment and accept the situation. Usagi hadn't planned to bring it up so suddenly but with his lover being so distressed and angry he had been unable to contain it. Without thinking, he had brought up his worst fear and left Misaki to decide whether it should come true or not.

Usagi glanced up at the digital clock that stood quietly on his desk, its seconds flashed by continuously, detached from the worries of the world time passed uncaring of the circumstance surrounding it. Usagi watched, mesmerized by alternating numbers, until he eventually got up away from his work and started getting ready to sleep.

Once changed, Usagi made his way to the light switched beside the door when he heard the distant sound of sobbing coming from downstairs. He stopped. Wanting with every fibre in his body to turn away from the noise and shut it out, he couldn't. He stood there, frozen, as a pang of guilt finally made its way into his heart as he listened to the one he loved most openly cry, knowing full well that he was the cause. Squeezing his eyes tight shut, he pushed down the feeling of regret and tried his best to block out the sobs that were seeping past the door. He had reminded himself over and over again that this was best for them, for their relationship to move forward, and made sure that no sign of resentment showed, but as the crying continued, Usagi's resolve broke. The knife that had been plunged into his chest twisted and turned itself deeper in his heart, letting the red guilt drip freely out of the wound. He turned round and fell onto the king sized bed. Burying his face in the pillows, he began to think that maybe telling Misaki in a more...straightforward... manner would have been better. Rather than loosing his temper and seriously suggest that he was ok with Misaki leaving, it might have been more ideal to gently tell him he needs to open up more or they were never going to last.

The silver haired man turned round on his back and stared up at the ceiling, his eyebrows furrowed as his mind turned cartwheels in angst. No, if he gently broke it to him about it like that then Misaki would immediately comply with his wishes without a second thought. It would lead to the boy having to force himself just to please Usagi. Sadly, though the pain in his heart said otherwise, the author realised that this way was definitely better. This way, if Misaki chose to stay, then he would have to push himself, but only because he was the one that wanted it and not out of pity. And this way, if Misaki chose to leave, then he could do so without feeling regret for the author since he was the one who brought it up.

_'This way..' _Usagi thought to himself as he drifted off into a worried sleep, _'will show me the truth._

_

* * *

_

As the glow of the morning sun shone tenderly in through the windows of the condo, and the freshly awoken birds sang their song, sweetly alerting the world of a new day, Misaki couldn't help but notice that his bleak and miserable feelings inside were the exact opposite of the natural beauty outside.

_'I guess waking up and finding out that it was all just a bad dream is a bit too much to ask, huh?'_

Misaki rubbed away the tired out of his eyes and did his best to hold back any more tears that threatened to fall. He was so used to feeling the familiar, strong arms wrapped up around his body and the low, husky voice whispering the gentle greeting of a new day in his ears that he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit lonely. Misaki shivered underneath the thin blanket. How had he suddenly gotten so dependant on the presence of the older man? This was what he had been complaining about before. He should be happy he wasn't being smothered, shouldn't he?

Misaki looked up at the clock on the wall, 7:45, far too early to be getting up on a Saturday morning, but with and sore back and only a sofa to lie on, Misaki reluctantly pushed himself up from the cushions. He stretched his cramped arms and, with his heart weighing him down, he dragged his feet toward to shower. Before turning the corner round the corridor, the troubled teen paused and his gazed lingered over the door to the study. His chest tightened as he thought of the person who lay beyond the wooden frame and his fist clenched the corner of the wall, his knuckles turning very slightly white. Though Misaki knew the emotions he was feeling then were the results of his upset, he forced them aside and stubbornly replaced them with feelings of determination.

_'I have to remember that I brought this on myself.. I _wanted _this. So everything will be better now, right?' _

Misaki shook the hesitation from his thoughts and tore his eyes away from the door. Of course it would be better. After all, Usagi was finally listening to him, and the suggestion for him to leave was just a bluff which Misaki was certainly _not_ going to call. Misaki knew that he didn't really hate all of Usagi's touching, just that he was still uncomfortable about their relationship, and that was perfectly fair, right? Either way, he had finally gotten what he had been complaining about so everything should much easier.

_'Yeah, of course it will. Now I can relax without having to be assaulted 24/7.' _Misaki smiled slightly to himself as he headed for the shower, ignoring the heavy stone of uncertainty that was quietly sitting in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

The comforting smell of home-made food gradually made its way to the upstairs of the condo and wafted lightly into Usagi's bedroom. It drifted along the length of the room and hovered around the author's head. Normally, the aroma would gently lift him out of his dozing state and lead him downstairs toward his lover, but this time was exceptionally different. Usagi was already very much wide awake and very conscious of the sweet smell drifting around his room but it didn't comfort him in the slightest. Instead it only made him painfully aware of the fact that Misaki was not with him right then and there, and that he hadn't been for the entire night.

Usagi groaned and rolled over, stretching his arms and leg out on the other side. Had his bed always been this big? Some how he just couldn't stand the huge empty space, yet before Misaki had appeared, he hadn't given it a second thought. He had dealt with living alone for the bigger part of his life and should be able to cope with it fine, but in just a few, short years he had suddenly become unable to sleep alone. Just lying in his bed with the oddly large spaces on either side of him just emphasized the absence of his Misaki. Had the innocent teen really made that much of an imprint on his life?

Usagi sighed for the fourth time that morning. He had hardly been able to get any sleep that night due to his thoughts relentlessly scrambling round his mind, but it was no use trying to get anymore rest since he was already wide awake. So, not wanting to spend any more time in the unusually spacious bed, Usagi lazily flipped over the bed sheets and got up. He slowly got dressed, each reluctant movement bringing him one second closer to having to face Misaki and the outcome of his rash actions the night before. Making his hair somewhat presentable and attempting to rub some of the weariness away from his face, Usagi was finally ready to make his way downstairs. Just before he opened the door he paused, mentally sorting through his thoughts.

_'I've got to remember this is for the best, this is what I brought upon myself. If I didn't do this then our relationship would go nowhere and eventually end.. and I can't let that happen.'_

Taking a deep breath and preparing himself, Usagi opened the door..

_'Most of all… I mustn't regret it.'_

_

* * *

_

Misaki looked up from his cooking as the silver haired man made his way down the stairs. "G-good morning, Usagi-san"

"Morning, Misaki." Usagi replied. It was as if the night before simply hadn't happened, or was trying to at least. Both men were twice as conscious of their words and actions yet neither dared to show the hidden doubt for fear of it breaking their own carefully made resolve.

Usagi dumped his papers and books on the table and made his way round to the kitchen. Misaki tensed. He watched from the corner of his emerald eyes as the older man came closer and closer, until he was only a hairs-breadth away from him. He opened his mouth, ready to give Usagi an earful for trying to touch him so early in the morning, but quickly snapped it shut as he watched the author stride past him. Misaki continued to watch, slightly stunned, as Usagi calmly took a bottle of mineral water from the fridge, closed the door and walked back straight pass him, all without touching Misaki once. Turning quickly back to his cooking and hiding his embarrassment, Misaki hoped desperately that his lover didn't see him staring.

_'What am I thinking? Of course Usagi-san isn't going to come on to me after last night. Well.. good! I'm glad to see that there's been an improvement."_

Misaki carried on chopping the vegetables with increased concentration. He wasn't really disappointed that he didn't receive his 'good morning kiss', just a bit taken a-back, that was all, the teen convinced himself.

After finishing laying the table and say grace, the couple began their breakfast, trying their best to ignore the horrible awkwardness that loomed around them. Misaki, naturally not being able to stand silences and feeling uncomfortable as the tension sparked between them, found his voice and spoke.

"So, umm.. U-Usagi-san," Misaki began. This time it was Usagi's turn to tense up. Though he did well not to show any emotion, he was dreading what the next few words were to be. Was his lover finally going to admit that he wanted to leave, that he had been forced into the whole relationship and that he felt no love for him? Keeping his lavender eyes fixed on his plate, Usagi anxious listened to the teen opposite... "I-I found a good place to go for dinner tonight."

Usagi looked up. Misaki's shinning orbs were averted while his gentle hands fidgeted with the napkin on the table. The sight was enough to drive away the dark fears in the authors mind and bring up an internal sigh of relief. Misaki didn't want to leave him just yet; after all he had taken the time to prepare their evening together.

"Ok, just draw me a map for it and we'll go at eight." Usagi answered. It was the couples tradition to always go on a small dinner date on Saturday evening, yet Usagi had completely forgotten what with all of his hectic thoughts plaguing him he hadn't had time to think about it.

_'Typical of Misaki always thinking of others.. he really is so considerate..' _

Usagi's gaze lingered over the teen for a while longer before sadly turning back to the table. If Misaki really did leave him, and there was still a good possibility that he was going to, then Usagi didn't know how he was going to cope. Thought he knew it was better than hurting him and forcing Misaki, Usagi still couldn't imagine life without the chocolate haired boy, despite having lived on his own for most of his life_._

With almost no conversation between them after their brief chat and no eye contact made at all, the two men hurriedly finished their meal and went quietly back to their normal routine day. But normal in this case was unusual for them, though to an outsider, the unusual felt between the couple would be as comfortable as if they were flatmates, but comfortable was not nearly enough to satisfy the need of the flatmates, much to the ignorance of an outsider who would feel it a normal routine day.

* * *

The way afternoon went, the drive to the restaurant, the meal, the drive back.. None of it felt right to Misaki _at all. _Not once had Usagi touched him (at least not in a loving way) during the day and it almost felt as if they were growing further apart as the day wore on. Plus Usagi felt somehow distant or distracted throughout their evening dinner.

_'Maybe it was a bit too soon to have a date like that.. I mean I know it's tradition and all, but maybe I shouldn't have suggested a place like that... Maybe he's still angry.' _

But the teen knew this wasn't the case, he knew that if Usagi was really angry he'd show it. No, it felt more like the older man was waiting, dreading something. Misaki also knew that the reason Usagi hadn't made a move on him was because he had told him not to. That he hated it. It was his doing entirely that they hadn't even properly kissed throughout the whole day.

Misaki sighed as he prepared for bed. The author had immediately retired to his study when they returned; only a quick "Thanks for dinner" and a peck on the head were the only form of contact made. How desperately the teen had wanted to turn around and press his lips to the older man's when he received that small kiss, how much he longed to feel the strong arms hold him gently and hear the deep, reverberating voice in his ears tell him of his importance in the world once more. But the shy teen would never allow himself to do such embarrassing things, he could only endure having them done to him and even then he would protest.

Misaki felt a small sliver of guilt creep up on him as he finished getting dressed. Maybe he really was being selfish all the time. He was constantly shoving Usagi away even though now he found himself yearning for the touches again.

_'Usagi-san really does love me so much.. How could I not realise my selfishness?' _

Misaki forced back fresh tears and slowly got into the king sized bed. Having to sleep on the couch last night made him appreciate the comfort of the soft bed, but still the absence of the older man was undeniably loud. Usagi was still working in the study, in preparation for the meeting the following day and so would probably be late to bed, leaving the teen to cuddle himself closer, blocking out the loneliness hugging around him.

A sudden dip of the bed and ruffling of the duvet woke Misaki out of his dozing state. He listened as his lover got in the bed beside him and waited for the warmth of the embrace_. _But, to Misaki's disappointment, the hug never came. Neither did the kisses or the affectionate words. Instead, Usagi had turned his back on the teen and was making no move to get any closer. This was a Saturday night! It was the one night, without fail, that they would always have sex after the dinner date. Of course, every time it would be started by Usagi but the teen would eventually give in the caresses and, even to Misaki, it was special to him.

Misaki lay there in the dark feeling lonelier than ever even though the man he loved most was right beside him. He knew right then what he had to do to fix the distance that had steadily grown. He would have to be the one to take the initiative and make the first move. The very idea of having to start it brought a blush to the green-eyed teen face and sent shivers up his spine.

_'This is ridiculous! I'm already an adult now so these.. things.. should be no problem for me!' _

Sucking up the courage and pushing down the embarrassment, Misaki slowly rolled over onto his other side and faced the back of his lover. After staring at Usagi's back, hoping somehow that the older man would suddenly turn round and embrace him taking away all the pressure that was building up_, _Misaki finally moved. With a lump in his throat, the teen shakily lifted up a hand and reached out toward to older man's back. The pounding of his heart was ringing in his ears and his breathing was becoming ragged with each passing second. His quivering hand was teasingly reminded him that he was still a child in the world of sex. Shutting his green orbs tight shut he willed his hand on forward. He was a centimetres away from the soft fabric of Usagi's night shirt when he suddenly stopped. The words of the previous night came rushing back to the teen and all courage that had been salvaged was quickly torn down.

_"Well if you really hate it so much then why don't you **just leave!**"_

Misaki's mind went blank and only his fears boldly remained.

_'Wait... what if Usagi really does want me to leave? He hasn't taken back what he said last night... and he really hasn't touched me at all...'_

Misaki quickly pulled back his hand and rolled over to the other side of the bed. All thoughts of feeling Usagi's touch vanished and the confidence of trying to make the first move had been crushed. Hugging himself once more, the gentle teen shrank back into the dark, where he hoped the light of the truth might not be able to reach him.

* * *

**A/N: **o.O again, sorry for so little fluffy stuff! Promise for excitement soon. Btw, I was wondering, sometimes i like to break up the chapter using '*****' but when I save it, it disappears.. So I have to use the horizontal rulers, which don't look all that good :/ Any help?

Please give your opinions on the character emotions since I'm not too sure if they properly suit the real thing :s Misaki is being a lot more stubborn than usual, I agree, but I personally like to see more of his determined side.. Plus it has to work in with the plot :p

Oh also thanks for the reviews in chapter 1! They were really motivational ^_^ I have made slight changes to it with the advice of

P.S. I may have mentioned before that it will be no more than three chapters... I take that back. Unless the chpt 3 it particularly long, there will most likely be extra chpts :)

**~Below Average**


	3. Realisations

**Brutal Rejection**

**A/N: **Third and LAST chapter! Omg this is so exciting! :3

Sorry for the _really really REALLY _late update, it's been quite busy for me :s But it's all over now and Easter is heeere! ^_^

Disclaimer - I don't own any of Junjou Romantica etc. etc... (this gets boring..)

* * *

Chapter 3 - Realisations

The rustling of bed covers and the feathery sound of clothes being slipped on skin quietly went unnoticed by the teen lying asleep. As the footsteps on the plush carpet lead away and a door slowly opened and closed, Misaki, still dreaming in his own little world, absentmindedly turned onto the now vacant side of the bed and snuggled into the leftover warmth of his lover.

Gently easing the door closed and listening for the familiar 'click' of the handle as it shut, Usagi finally let out a sigh and sunk to the floor. He rested his head against the door and looked up at the blank ceiling. The previous night had been too much to bear for the author and the shock of it all was slowly beginning to dawn on him. He had resisted all his urges to pin down and ravage his lover and he had even tried limited his conversations with him for fear that his resolve would break.

_'But I did break my promise, didn't' I?' _Akihiko thought back to the small peck on the cheek he had placed on Misaki soft, brunette hair after their 'dinner date', if you could even call it that.

It had been the only real form of contact they had made throughout the entire day and Usagi had only done it because he simply couldn't stand the lack of affection between them. That and the fact that the absence of contact was making him lonelier than ever, despite Usagi spending the whole day with the one he loved. The irony of it was just enough to grace a tired, empty smile on Usagi's handsome features while loving lavender eyes stung with unshed tears.

The worst part of the day, by far, was the moment when the two had went to bed. Usagi had even contemplated spending the night in the spare room downstairs in case his self-control ran out. But he had decided against it since that would be a sign of defeat and it would mean that he had not acknowledged Misaki's wishes properly. The teen had wanted him not to touch him anymore, but not to completely disappear from his sight... yet. It also gave a chance for Misaki to show whether he had meant what he wanted, a chance to take back his words, or a chance to reinforce them (which, sadly, he had done.) Whether it was consciously or out of embarrassment, Misaki had still not given any hint that he was regretting any of it and was making no move to fix Usaig's slowly weakening heart. And this is what hurt him most.

Using his thumb and forefinger to rub away the dust in his eyes as a numbly rose up off the floor, Usagi began to descend the stairs into the living room.

But it was not all bad, for Usagi had seen, or maybe wanted to see, he was still not sure himself but had convinced his mind that he was not becoming so desperate as to hallucinate his desires, therefore he was sure that he had seen a brief glimpse of.. something.. in Misaki's eyes. It was after Usagi had given the teen a peck on the forehead that the silver-haired man dared to look the boy in the eye. Unfortunately, fate was cruel, and the rare time when he looked at Misaki's face the teen was only then looking away from him. Misaki's beautiful green orbs were staring slightly down and his smooth lips were parted as if to speak but not a sound past them. Though it was unclear, Usagi was sure he had caught sight of something important that was being kept shut and ignored. The feelings that were radiating off the teen, who seemed to be trying to hide them, all summed up to one emotion - need.

Usagi's forehead crinkled in confusion and he paused in the middle of the living room. He hoped frantically that what he saw wasn't just his mind playing some cruel trick on him and that it was genuine need that Misaki had felt at that time. After all, it would make complete sense.. only if Misaki really loved him of course.

Akihiko shook his head and pushed his scrambling thoughts underneath the more 'practical and pressing matter' (though to Usagi, nothing was more urgent than making sure his little Misaki was feeling his best) of getting ready for his meeting. On a normal day, the lazy author wouldn't care less about having to talk to a bunch of old and arrogant publishers who would try and manipulate him for their benefit (so the image Akihiko has of them) but today was by no means normal, and he could do nothing about it. This fact alone meant that Usagi wanted to do anything to take his mind off of the depressing changes, even if it resulted in actually caring about his work.

Taking a sip of his _very _poorly made coffee and wincing at the taste, Usagi adjusted his deep blue tie and flung on the matching jacket. Grabbing the car keys from the table by the door he took one final glace at his bedroom door. Feeling his already painful chest tighten even more than he thought was possible in one morning, the gentle author finally opened the door and left.

Upstairs, a certain teen sleeping in a rather large bed, unconsiously hugged the soft duvet closer around his small frame as a single tear silently caressed his cheek and his lips parted...

"..Usagi-san..."

* * *

Misaki sat. Legs down and hands clasped between them. Ten minutes passed, and still he sat. No other activity was going on, save for him sitting. The clock on the wall mechanically ticked each second by and with each second that passed, the teen who sat became evermore irritated.

The time was 9:35 which meant that Usagi had left over an hour ago, whereas Misaki had only woken up in the last ten minutes.

_'Which means.. I missed him leaving. Why didn't I wake up? Or rather, why didn't HE wake me up?' _

Misaki shut his eyes in annoyance. Although he might appear angry at first sight, the sweet teen was only really covering up the depressing emotions which were swimming around his head. Misaki no longer knew how to react to the cold shoulder he was receiving from his lover. Yes, it was a given he was going to be upset, but wasn't that really his fault to begin with? After all, he was the one who proposed the idea and had said... no, shouted, how much he hated it. So then why did it feel so horribly wrong?

Misaki suddenly stood. He had been through these thoughts far too may times and no answer ever came to him. Save for the obvious - push aside his embarrassment and ask for Usagi to touch him. But each time his logic tried to argue it's case, Misaki's emotions once again took control and refused accept it. Especially after the incident last night where he had been so close to finally fixing it all. Sadly, the boy's cautiousness and sensitivity to others once again became his weakness and, in the end, he had been unable to face his fears. It also did not help that he had gotten no word from the author since and in turn made his anxiety all that much worse.

After strolling into the kitchen and grabbing a mug from the shelf, Misaki poured himself some coffee and sat back down. The teen, with a slight melancholy look angled on his features, watched as the steam lightly drifted up from the cup and rose on toward the ceiling. It curled and rolled, ever rising, never once still or hesitant yet always graceful while performing its captivating waltz. Reaching out a hand, Misaki paused before stretching his fingers and gently brushed through the ribbons of steam, momentarily breaking the dance, only to watch as it repaired itself and once again flowed on, as if its momentary falter never happened.

_'If only...' _Glazed green orbs longingly watched the steam rise. Misaki thought back over the last few days and reflected; too many times had he agonized over his and Usagi's fight yet each time he would run away. He would fully admit that he had gone just a _little _overboard what with his shouting and unreasonable accusations. But Usagi was also to blame. The sweet teen had definitely felt his chest tighten as the question of 'leaving' was mentioned by the one he had come to love so much. Misaki's eyes welled up. He couldn't help it; every time he thought about the prospect of Usagi hating him, his heart would drop and all he wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and pray it wasn't so. It was almost as if every ounce of self-confidence and security just broke up creating a huge hole inside his chest.

Misaki placed the mug back down; his sudden thirst had all but vanished though he had never really wanted the bitter drink in the fist place. The teen simply wanted to busy himself and ignore his troubles; simply, run away.

The teen froze midway between pouring away the now cold and lifeless coffee down the sink. There... Once gain... He was doing it once again.

He was running away.

Misaki slowly placed the mug in the sink and as the he realised his behavior. Turning his hands palm-up, he stared down at his somehow unfamiliar limbs before him. Had he always been this much of a coward? His shining eyes were wide with dissapointment yet understanding as he tried to come to some sort of conclusion.

_'What am I doing!' _

Clenching up his hands, Misaki's features hardened. He had to fix his relationship but first he had to sort out himself. Somehow, without him realising, he had become selfish and had gotten too used to relying on Usagi to care for him. He was taking his love for granted but most of all.. He was causing Usagi trouble. And that hurt.

The all too familiar and sickening feeling of tears pricking his eyes and the guilty tightening of his throat quickly returned. But the teen didn't let it stir him. Squeezing shut his eyes to rid himself of the bothersome tears, Misaki took in a deep breathe. Stilling his mind as best as his thoughts would allow him and replacing his heart ache with determination, the sweet teen finally breathed out. Misaki snapped open his emerald coloured eyes and unclenched his hands. The atmosphere around him had changed and resolve was clearly sparking through the previous self-pity.

This time, he wouldn't hold back and _run away_. He wouldn't rely on others anymore. He would take the initiative and fix this problem on his own, after all, the main problem was none other than himself.

* * *

Akihiko leaned back on his chair and rubbed his thumb and forefinger between his eyes. A scatter of papers and books lay around him on the table and a laptop was just about visible under the sheets of writing. Business men and women bustled past him, not sparing a glance or greeting in his direction, most of them too occupied with their phones or in too much of a hurry to meet their next deadline. The constant ringing of phones and the chatter and blabbering of people was all inescapable, but the frustrated author did his best to block it out.

Tearing his tired lavender eyes away from the strain of the laptop screen, Akihiko looked towards the small clock on the wall. It was already 7:07 and he still had to finish off his damn work. With a slight growl, he turned back to the table and once again tried to focus on the task at hand. The meeting before had been troublesome and in his point of view, pointless. It only served to remind him he was behind schedule which in turn, caused him to have to stay late finishing it off.

_'That damn bastard, Isaka! He knows how much I hate this place, he's only making me stay here because of it!' _Akihiko grumbled to himself. Shaking the distracted thoughts away, the silver haired man returned back to his work once more.

Though he may appear at first to resent staying at the publishing centre and being forced to continue with his writing, Usagi was secretly grateful for the apparent misfortune. In all honesty, he wouldn't have known how to act around Misaki if he went home and would only cause unnecessary grief for the two. Therefore, staying apart at this time was probably best for them and it would also let Misaki have some alone time to think for himself. As these thoughts gradually etched their way back into the author's mind, sadness flicked through his gentle eyes and his mind was, for God knows how many times, distracted. It was this problem that was resulting in him having to stay so late. Normally, if he didn't have so much going on in his head, Usagi could've been finished hours ago (after all his desire to get back to his little Misaki was so strong and it could work wonders in his favour) but, nagging, somewhere in the depth of his conscious, Usagi was dreading returning home. It was ironic how the person he wanted to see most at this time was the person who might turn out to hurt him far beyond the pain anyone had ever inflicted upon his heart before.

With defeat lining his eyes, Akihiko once again turned his focus back to his work and continued. The clock slowly ticked the seconds by and business men and women carried on their hectic lives, unconcerned with the troubled man sitting quietly at his desk, who, for he had finally used up all his will-power, was yet again distracted and anxious for the single teen who's life he depended on.

...

After finally placing the last of his manuscripts into his bag, Akihiko grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and took one final glance around his desk to make sure he had not forgotten anything. Satisfied, he pushed the chair under the table and made his way toward to the exit, nodding in the direction of his manager to notify him that he was taking his leave.

Usagi listened as the friendly 'ding' of the lift doors as they opened and the gentle woman's voice that echoed throughout the small space when the door opened and closed. Brushing the shoulders of fellow workers and publishers on the tight squeeze out of the lift, the irritable author avoided the route through the front entrance and veered off the left toward the private car-park, effectively missing the surging crowds during the rush hour. He pushed on the metal bar across the door and opened it. Stepping out onto the suddenly hard and wet floor, Usagi quickly flung on his coat and stuffed his hands into his pockets for the car keys.

Picking up his pace, the silver haired man walked past the small shrubs planted along the path and looked up at the evening sky. His breath fogged up the air in front of him and misted his view of the small sparking stars that were just beginning to peek through the onyx painted heavens. He looked on toward the car park where the tall lamppost stood majestically above the eerily still cars giving off a frosty white light to illuminate the area. Akihiko turned round the corner of the building to the other section of the park and made his way in-between the rows of vehicles to get to his own sleek red one. Walking down the row with cars on either side of him and his own one just in sight on the right, the silver haired man picked up his pace. Even though he feared his conversation with Misaki, he had had enough of the bitter chill in the evening and wanted to get into the warmth of his home. But as Usagi strode toward his car, and the view became clearer, his lavender eyes widened and his pace dropped.

A ruffled head of chocolate hair could be seen behind his red sports car.

Usagi stopped. He stared. All sorts of assumptions and questions began whizzing round his mind as he continued to look dumbly at the sight. _'Is that Misaki? Well who else would be waiting at my car like that?.. But are they actually waiting? Maybe they're just sleeping there because they're homeless.. No, that's definitely Misaki's hair. Either way I have to get to my car so I'm going to have to greet them sooner or later.'_

Despite his previous dread, Usagi couldn't help but feel the warmth fill his heart and hint of a smile appear as the thought of his beloved coming out specially to see just him.

With those thoughts in mind, the anxious author casually walked the last few feet up to his car and peered round the bonnet so as not to startle his unexpected guest. When the sight of the huddled figure sitting against the red car door, and the steady rise and fall of the jacket as he breathed in and out the cold, crisp evening air in white puffs of floating silver, Usagi's own breath was stolen away. There, in the golden glow of the street lamps, was his Misaki.

Even though Usagi had guessed so, it was still a shock to see his lover in such an unexpected way, not to mention _vulnerable. _The young man had evidently fallen asleep while waiting for him, which brought rise to the question,

_'just how long has he been waiting here?'_

It pulled on the older mans heart as he imaged Misaki waiting here for him, all alone, and a rare smile appeared on his face as he thought of how the usual shy and quite boy would make such a bold move just for him.

Lost in the fantasies and desires of his inner mind, the author continued to stare at the boy below him. The love he felt for Misaki bloomed once again and he hoped dearly that the reason he had come to see him was a good one. His eyes hungrily traced the delicate outlines of his soft features and lingered somewhat on the open lips with the hot breath steadily pushing past them. Without fully knowing what his body was doing, Usagi found himself kneeling beside the sleeping beauty. Slowly, quietly, so as not to wake or surprise him, Usagi reached out his right hand and lightly placed it on the top of the boy's soft mop of hair. Oh how he had missed the feel of the chocolate coloured locks underneath his finger tips and the rosy cheeks that followed after such an innocent move. The promise of not touching the boy had certainly been a hard one to try and keep and he had already broken it once before, but this time the silver-haired man could not restrain himself. He had gone far too long without being able to hold the one he loved, in spite of the fact he was always so close. But this was far too much. In such a vulnerable state and with the circumstances so rare, he was at his limit. Usagi ignored the guilt of taking advantage of the situation and with a feathers touch, stroked the boy's hair.

Misaki slept on.

With his need ever growing and his cons ounce long gone, Usagi moved on instinct and leaned down to the face of the sleeping teen so that they were no more than a few inches apart. Closer and closer, till Misaki's breath tickled his own lips, as if teasing or tempting his tolerance. Breathing in the familiar scent of his lover, Usagi slowly closed the gap between them until their lips just touched each other.

And still he remained asleep.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Usagi yearned for more, much more. He leaned as deep into the kiss as he dared, all the while breathing in the scent of the teen and revelling in the contact he had desperately wanted. But his relief was short lived as he felt the teen underneath him stir.

Misaki was waking up. _'Oh no.. He's waking up. What the hell was I thinking? If this ends it I don't know how I'm going manage.. .'_

Reluctantly breaking away from the kiss and the boy he desired so much, Usagi suddenly found himself looking into the glistening, half-awakened eyes of Misaki. Neither of them moved, Usagi didn't know what to do, or say for Misaki had caught in such a position that suggested many things. Not to mention that he had been taken by surprise and was still stroking Misaki's hair_. _Said teen, on the other hand, was still only really half aware of what was going on. Blinking away his tiredness and focusing, he was caught off guard when he noticed the two, deep lavender eyes staring down at him, and the uncomfortable lack of distance between him and the owner of the eyes. Gradually coming back to his senses, he then felt a slight tingling on his lips and the familiar and warming feeling of a large hand nested in his hair_ . _

_'Ah... It's Usagi-san. He's stroking my head again, I love it when he does that... But why is it so cold? ...Oh, we're outside - how did we get here? And why does Usagi-san look so guilty?_

_... Ah! The fight.. I remember. I left the condo and came to see Usagi-san when he finished work to show him I care for him too... But I didn't know where to go so I found his car and waited. Which means I must have fallen asleep. Oh no, I messed up again! I really am just bothersome.. ' _

While all of these thoughts raced round Misaki's mind and as had only just woken up, he failed to notice as the author in front quickly pulled back and stood off to the side, as if to avoid him. Usagi was at a dead end as to what to do next. He had been completely taken by surprise and had only just managed to get away from the intimate position they were in before Misaki properly realised.

Stuffing his right hand in the pocket of his coat and holding his other hand unconsciously up to his mouth, Usagi waited anxiously for Misaki to get up. His throat would not allow him to speak and his eyes were averted, all in all, the usually calm and collected man was giving off the impression quite unlike his normal self. Usagi was nervous and very guilty and he was powerless to the un-knowing young man before him.

Misaki meanwhile had finally gathered himself together and hurriedly got up. Ignoring the feelings he had felt early and brushing the contact off as just his wishful thinking, Misaki tried to clear things up,

"U-Usagi-san! I'm so sorry I fell asleep like that and in such a place.. Ah, well.. I wanted to come and surprise you at work but I don't know my way around s-so I thought I would just wait by your car until you finished. So.. y-yeah, it didn't really go as I hoped, ha-ha.. Usagi-san, sorry for inconveniencing you again."

"Ah, s'okay. Thanks"

Misaki's eyes looked up. It was now the response he had been hoping for_ at all._ Misaki felt gutted at the seemingly cold reply and lowered his eyes sadly to the ground. Luckily he didn't mention that he actually still really wanted to be with Usagi, like he had planned to.

What the teen didn't know, was the inner turmoil that was going with Usagi. Although he was surprised that the teen made no comment about why he was so close, the stoic man was secretly extremely happy and relieved to hear that he had been right and that Misaki had in fact come specially to see just him. He had been terrified that Misaki had come to break up with him, but when that wasn't the case, the weight on his chest lifted. But at the same time he felt the terrible guilt of taking advantage of the sleeping teen and for that he couldn't forgive himself.

_'This must be what Misaki was complaining about - that I have no self-control... I really am the worst. Misaki probably didn't bring up the kiss because he was so disgusted by it and didn't want to hurt me. I really don't deserve to be loved by such a caring and sweet person.'_ Guilt had overwhelmed Usagi. The abruptness of the situation had left Usagi shocked and when he heard Misaki's explanation, the short reply was all he could summon.

As the couple both stood awkwardly and each one miss-understanding the other, the chill of the evening became ever present. But neither had the courage nor heart to care.

Eventually, Misaki's sensitiveness kicked in once again and he made his way round the other side of the car. Thinking that he was bothering his lover at work, the teen took the initiative, "Um.. Usagi-san, shall we go?"

Usagi came out from his thoughts and made his way to the car and unlocked it. Still not trusting himself to talk, the author only managed to nod at the younger's question, and so the two endured a silent ride back home.

* * *

Dinner back at the condo was much the same as before. Though Misaki made a considerable effort to dispel the awkwardness between them and to return to the light-hearted meals they used to share, Usagi still could not get over his moment of weakness from earlier. And so dinner ended with little progress made.

At the present, the two were once again in bed, each well into the respective sides. Both were wide awake and each thinking of the other but neither would give into themselves.

Misaki lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling, yet occasionally he would take quick glances to the right at the back of his lover. Thinking of the previous night and how he had failed in his attempt to get the authors attention because he was too afraid, the teen felt tears prick he eyes. He felt so vey hopeless and knew that they ways things were going at the moment, they were sure to end up apart. But Misaki wouldn't let that happen, he just hadn't quite had the courage to fix it yet.

When the chocolate-haired boy made the bold move to visit Usagi at work, he had been going with the intention of making up with his lover once and for all and had been hoping to solve their problem. Sadly, it had not worked out the way he planned and instead only made to drain him of all his hope and confidence.

_'Usagi-san really doesn't seem to want me. Even after all the effort I made.. I just can't seem to make him see me anymore." _

Misaki sank further and further down into sadness. He squeezed his eyes tight shut in the hope that sleep would engulf him and make him momentarily forget his worries but no sooner had he did so, he snapped them back open. Realisation hit him.

_'Wait... I'm doing it again. Exactly like before, I'm just running away! I can't keep doing this, I need to stop acting like such a child and stop sulking. Remember earlier - I have to fix myself before I can fix this relationship. And now's the time!"_

Taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out, Misaki looked over again at Usagi. His doe-like orbs glistened as he remembered all the important moments he had shared with the man and love filled his heart. Misaki had forgotten just how much he treasured Usagi, and probably how much more the man treasured and needed him. Thinking back over the past few days, he noticed all the small gestures and signs that proved Usagi's love: the small peck on his forehead, when he had felt his had on top his head when he woke up and even the fact that Usagi had seriously listened to Misaki when he said he hated the feel of Usagi's touch

This time it was Misaki's turn to feel guilty. He had only really realised just how much his lover looked after and cared for him, while all he could do was throw it back in his face.

_'But I'm not going to do that anymore. I promise you Usagi-san. I'll fix it.'_

Turning round to face Usagi's back, the nervous teen prepared himself. Biting his lip to distract him from the ever growing thumping of his heart as the tension in him mounted, Misaki tentatively reached out a hand. Inch by inch, until he was only centimetres away and the material of Usagi's night shirt brushed his fingertips.

Suddenly, unable to stand it any longer, Misaki shut his eyes and in one swift movement grabbed hold of the fabric and pulled himself up close the warmth of the man next to him. Burying his face into Usagi's clothes, the sweet teen felt the older man tense up at the surprising move. With his face going red with embarrassment and his heart going crazy, Misaki found his voice,

"P-please, Usagi-san.. I take back everything I said, I don't want to leave! I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hating how pathetic he sounded and how annoying he must be, Misaki gripped onto Usagi's back as if his life depended on it. Once the tears started flowing, try as he might to save some of his pride, he couldn't stop them.

All of a sudden, the comforting warmth that Misaki had been pressed up to disappeared and for a moment Misaki was overcome with the fear that he had been rejected just after spilling his heart out. But the fear was soon washed away as he felt a soft hand delicately placed on his cheek. Lifting his head up, Misaki's hope began to return, he and Usagi were going to be okay! But when his eyes finally made contact with the lavender ones of his lover, his heart almost shattered.

The expression the silver-haired man was wearing was not one of happiness as Misaki had hoped. Instead, the man's lips were turned slightly downwards and his eyes were so full of guilt and sorrow that it made his previous sadness seem so insignificant.

"U..Usagi-san?" Misaki said uncertainly.

"Misaki. I don't deserve some one like you. I.. I took advantage of you while you were asleep in the car park. It's just as you said, I'm smothering you. I love you so much.. but I can't go on doing this. Sorry.."

"..."

Misaki was shocked to say the least. He thought that the author may have kissed him a little but to have it confirmed! The teen didn't know what to think of it. He was extremely happy to know that Usagi still wanted him, but taken aback to find that such a small gesture was troubling the author so much. He had been holding himself back so much that the guilt of it was too much for him to bear. So much so that Usagi now felt he needed to break up with him!

This was it. If he didn't fix this now then it was all going to be over. All his complaining and protesting had effect Usagi so much that he now felt he had to end it! To Misaki it sounded ridiculous but the seriousness of the older mans tone told him otherwise. Usagi was tired. It was clear in his eyes. And Misaki once again felt that pang in his chest that told him he was the cause of it.

He started to cry again.

"Usagi-san, y-you idiot! I promised myself I wouldn't run away a-anymore so neither c-can you!" Misaki cried out.

Usagi was stunned. What was Misaki taking about?

Clutching onto the older man's chest, the teen continued, "you can't just b-break up with me just after I've said I want to be with you! If you run away from me then what am I supposed to do, huh? I.. I honestly don't mind you touching me that much..A-and I'm sorry I accused you of such horrid things!" Misaki buried his face in embarrassment, "..I really l-love you, so.. so, please, Usagi-san.. k-kiss me..."

Misaki had never blushed so much in his entire life. It had taken all of his courage to say that and even then it had only come out as a quick mumbled mess. His mind swirling and his heart felt like it could burst, and when there was no immediate reply, Misaki thought he had made a mistake.

Pulling back from the comfort of Usagi's chest, the anxious teen looked into the face of the man next to him. Usagi was wide-eyed, but this time brimming with happiness.

"Misaki..." Said teen shuddered as the deep voice reverberated through his body. He watched as a large hand cupped his cheek once more, and Usagi ever so slowly, leaned closer to him. Gently, their lips met. Brushing against each other, to savour the sweet moment.

Usagi, having finally been relieved of the guilt he had been shouldering, pressed deeper in the kiss. He slid his other hand round the smaller teen's waist to bring their bodies closer together and licked at the other's lips, asking for entrance. As Misaki nervously parted mouth, he shivered in delight as he felt Usagi's tongue meet his own.

The couple gradually began undressing each other, slowly, and carefully, relishing in the company they had missed. Each touch and kiss burned deep into their memory so that they would never forget how important they were to each other. Gently caressing Misaki's body, the silver-haired man planted sweet butterfly kisses down the boy's chest and stomach, as lovingly as he could. Misaki held back the cries of pleasure and focused entirely on the man above him. Moving in time with each other and synchronizing their movements down to the breath they breathed. The way they explored their bodies as if they had never seen them before, it was almost as if they were making love for the first time.

They took it slow, and lengthened each movement for as long as they could, so that they could take the time to appreciate the other's touch. And so that if ever they were apart again, they could always remember the feel of the love they had been given, so much so that they would never forget.

*End*

* * *

**A/N:** Well...it's finished :') finally! -_-" it took me an age to get this last chapter up, but it's expecially long compared to the others. Please give your advice on how I can improve it - I know there maybe some seious flaws in this thing o.O

Also, depending on how much my reviews want it ;) I may add a little extra oneshot as a small sequel to Brutal Rejection as a sort of apology because I was so late in finishing it :P

*******Suggest ideas for the possible oneshot!******* any pairs you want to see, or scenarios? Tell meee~ XD

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

~**Below Average  
**


End file.
